ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Friki (Middle East)
Friki is the Middle Eastern children's television channel owned and operated by Fox International Channels under license to Cartoonverse Worldwide, launched on September 29, 2009. On 31 December 2014, Friki Middle East was shut down. Programming Final programming * Goosebumps * Poddington Peas * Meg and Mog * Peanuts * The Real Ghostbusters * Van Pires * New Kids on the Block * The Mickey Mouse Club * Pinky and the Brain * The Smurfs * The Mouse Factory * TaleSpin * Merlin the Magical Puppy * Cubix * Rimba's Island * Mr. Meaty * Sitting Ducks * Bananas in Pyjamas * Pippi Longstocking * Mr. Bogus * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Wimpy Kids * Christopher Crocodile * Hills End * The Adventures of Spot * Roary the Racing Car * Polterguests * Postman Pat * Hilltop Hospital * Bobby's World * The Secret World of Polly Flint * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * Renford Rejects * James Bond Jr. * Batman: The Animated Series * Cow and Chicken * Ric the Raven * Storybook World * Wide-Eye * Scaredy Camp * The Adventures of Buzzy Bee and Friends * Guess with Jess * Bugs Bunny and Friends * Pirates of Dark Water * Sport Billy * Lifeboat Luke * Gypsy Girl * Beakman's World * All Grown Up! * Little Red Tractor * The Flintstones * Dexter's Laboratory * The Angry Beavers * Conan the Adventurer * Camp Candy * My Little Pony Tales * Bonkers * Captain N: The Game Master * Metajets * L.A. 7 * Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates * Sylvanian Families * Rupert * Darkwing Duck * Invader Zim * The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police * Babar * Captain Zed and the Zee Zone * Doug * Just Like Dad * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * Noddy in Toyland * Budgie the Little Helicopter * Taz-Mania * The Further Adventures of SuperTed * We All Have Tales * Yakkity Yak * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Zoo Life with Jack Hanna * Mousercise * Jim Henson's The Hoobs * Basket Fever * Wake, Rattle and Roll * ''The Addams Family'' (1992) * The California Raisin Show * Where's Wally?: The Animated Series * Dinozaurs * Tiny Toon Adventures * ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1987) * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears * What's With Andy? * Starcom: The U.S. Space Force * Paddington Bear * DuckTales * Katie and Orbie * The Flying House * Rocko's Modern Life * Mirthworms on Stage * Horseland * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * The Forgotten Toys * Coconuts * Life with Louie * Power Rangers: Ninja Storm * Wunschpunsch * The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy * Stickin' Around * Little Annie Ladybird * Video Power * Kenan and Kel * Caribou Kitchen * Sunkist Kids * The Little Flying Bears * Raw Toonage * ''Astro Boy'' (2003) * The Adventures of Tintin * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Dungeons & Dragons * Potamus Park * The Elephant Show * Inuk * Journey to the Heart of the World * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Kidsongs * The Biz * Pugwall's Summer * Angela Anaconda * Johnson and Friends * PopPixie * Old Bear Stories * Goof Troop * Towser * RoboCop: The Animated Series * Bumpety Boo * Chuggington * Westward Ho! * Hot Shots * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries * A Miss Mallard Mystery * CBS Storybreak * Ready or Not * Magilla Gorilla * Clang Invasion * Children of Liberty * Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey * Worzel Gummidge Down Under * The Adventures of Grady Greenspace * SpongeBob SquarePants * Spellbinder * Dragonball Evolution * Twinkle, the Dream Being * Dog City * Just Deal * Big Bad Beetleborgs * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * Fantomcat * The Telecat Show * Audubon's Animal Adventures * X-Men * Pole Position * Inspector Gadget's Field Trip * Bill and Ben * Strangers * The Berenstain Bears * Hammerman * Eddy and the Bear * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Swamp Thing * Mac and Muttley * Carl Squared * Mew Mew Power * DragonFlyz * Saban’s Gulliver’s Travels * The Scheme of Things * Star Wars: Ewoks * CatDog * Rambo: The Force of Freedom * Widget the World Watcher * Wish Kid * Dennis the Menace * Casper and Friends * The Real Story of... * A Bunch of Munsch * Power Rangers: Dino Thunder * Dinky Di's * M.A.S.K. * The Miraculous Mellops * All That * Mother Goose and Grimm * Toxic Crusaders * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * Slimer! And the Real Ghostbusters * The Trap Door * Delilah and Julius * Braceface * The Fairytaler * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Ultimate Book of Spells * Fifi and the Flowertots * Caitlin's Way * Rescue Heroes * The Kids from Room 402 * Noozles * The Fairly OddParents! * Ace Lightning * Dream Street * Thunderbirds * Steel Riders * The Zeta Project * Slim Pig * Wowser * The Get Along Gang * McGee and Me! * Horrid Henry * Charlie Chalk * Aladdin * Piggsburg Pigs! * Bush Beat * Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs * Road to Avonlea * The Magic Box * Jay Jay the Jet Plane * CBS Schoolbreak Special * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century * Tell Me Why * Zak Tales * What About Mimi? * All for One * Super Mario Bros. * Little Rosey * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse * Dinosaucers * Creepy Crawlers * Spider-Man ABC * Barbie and the Rockers Specials * The Fire-Raiser * The Hydronauts * Sheep in the Big City * AlfTales * M.A.S.K. * Star Wars: Droids * Fraggle Rock * Sharky & George * Toad Patrol * Genie in the House * Angelina Ballerina * Betty's Bunch * Superbook * The Beeps * ProStars * Ketchup: Cats Who Cook * The Chipmunks Go to the Movies * Wide World of Kids * Just for the Record * The Lampies * Youthe Quake * Kipper * The Karate Kid * Rude Dog and the Dweebs * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Blazing Dragons * Mummies Alive! * Shadow Raiders * Escape of the Artful Dodger * Road Rovers * Maisy * Science Court * Amazing Animals * F-Zero * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Fantastic Four * Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm * Barney and Friends * The Wuzzles * Edgar and Ellen * Say It with Noddy * Anatole * ChalkZone * The Genie From Down Under * Cousin Skeeter * Noah's Island * Birdz * Dumbo's Circus * The Mask: Animated Series * Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist * Freakazoid! * Even Stevens * The Brothers Garcia * Kerching! * Don't Eat the Neighbours * Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries * ''The New Adventures of Zorro'' (1997) * Sonic Underground * Baby Potter: The Series * Bo on the Go * Zoboomafoo * Beast Wars: Transformers * What-a-Mess * The Prince of Atlantis * Happy Ness: Secret of the Loch * Static Shock * Mona the Vampire * ALF: The Animated Series * Z-Squad * The Mummy: The Animated Series * Bad Dog * Lapitch the Little Shoemaker * Diabolik * ''Action Man'' (2000) * Capertown Cops * Little Monsters * Eugénie Sandler P.I. * The Wind in the Willows Collection * Monster by Mistake * Ring Raiders * The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs * Franny's Feet * The Mr. Men Show * Animaniacs * Outriders * X-DuckX * The Boy from Andromeda * Creepschool * Fetch the Vet * Beverly Hills Teens * The Silver Brumby * Breaker High * Theodore Tugboat * Wonder Why? * My Best Friend is an Alien * Ripley's Believe It or Not * Silver Surfer * Sea Princesses * The New Archies * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Bat Baby: The Series * Wildfire * Weird-Oh's * Gordon the Garden Gnome * The Tick * You Can Read * Chinawings * Marsupilami * Bush School * Battletoads * OWL/TV * Toxic Crusaders * Kong: The Animated Series * Timberwood Tales * Oscar and Friends * Madeline * Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys * Being Ian * ABC Afterschool Special * The Kids of Degrassi Street * George Shrinks * Men in Black: The Series * Di-Gata Defenders * Chuck Finn * The Wild Thornberrys * Spark Park * Frankenstein's Cat * ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003) * The Amanda Show * Rocket Power * Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist * Bump in the Night * Jackie Chan Adventures * Harveytoons * The Story Store * The Human Race Club * Billy the Cat * Cubeez * Farzzle's World * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * Unfabulous * W.I.T.C.H. * Gerry Anderson's New Captain Scarlet * The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * Pixel Pinkie * Bob the Builder * The Mouse and the Monster * The Amazing Children * Naturally Sadie * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide * Project G.e.e.K.e.R. * Enchanted Tales * Seven Little Monsters * Teddy Drop Ear Former programming * Zoey * Madison's Adventures: Growing Up Wild * Jane and the Dragon * Ruby Gloom * The Nimbols * Splashinis Television's Family Entertainment catalog **''Mission to Mars: The Series'' **''The Legend of the Volcano Sisters'' **''Ryan & Isabella: The Series'' **''Secret Mission Adventures'' * City of Friends * Eerie, Indiana: The Other Dimension * Flight Squad * Billabong Tales * Sky Trackers * Princess Tenko * Galaxy Squad * Gullah Gullah Island * The Avengers: United They Stand * Hi-5 * Monster Farm * The Zack Files * Extreme Ghostbusters * Blaster's Universe * ABC Weekend Special * Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child * Flying Rhino Junior High * Class of the Titans * Teletubbies * The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends * The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo * The Little Mermaid * Dog House * The Croc-Note Show * Wildside * Little Bear * Walter Melon * Scream Xtreme * The Pinky and Perky Show * Octonauts * Pearlie * Scaredy Squirrel * Beyblade * Speed Racer: The Next Generation * ''The Famous Five'' (1995) * Gaspard and Lisa * My Little Pony * The Shelly T. Turtle Show * Little Princess * Just Jordan * Lunar Jim * The Animal Shelf * Underground Ernie * Postman Pat Special Delivery Service * Ōban Star-Racers * Gargoyles * Willa's Wild Life * Spliced * Hairy Scary * Groot Dog * Toonsylvania * Rock 'n Cop * Farmkids * My Friend Rabbit * Huntik: Secrets & Seekers * Ben & Izzy * Storybook World * Wiggly Park * The Future is Wild * Marvel Super Hero Adventures * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Flight 29 Down * Zoobilee Zoo * The Telebugs * Shelldon * Piggeldy and Frederick * Liberty's Kids * G2G * The Jetsons * The Adventures of a Mouse * Spiral Zone * Dark Knights * Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders * Potterton Films * Sky Dancers * Cupido * WildC.A.T.S. * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Spider-Man * The Dreamstone * Looney Tunes * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * The Neverending Story * Waynehead * Superman: The Animated Series * The Adventure Series * Pocket Dragon Adventures * Channel Umptee-3 * ''Action Man'' (1995) * The Adventures of Eric * Yvon of the Yukon * The Fantastic Adventures of the Ugly Duckling * Sooty * Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling * Iron Man * The Haunted School * The Wayne Manifesto * Hollywood 7 * Pigeon Street * Redwall * Kingdom Adventure * Monchhichis * Nelvana Specials * Pugwall * The Transformers * Children's Island * Mummy Nanny * ''The Incredible Hulk'' (1996) * Little Grey Rabbit * Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series * G.I. Joe Extreme * Jumanji * The Rosey and Buddy Show * Free Willy * Panshel's World * Saban's Adventures of the Little Mermaid * Donkey Kong Country * The Wizard of Oz * DinoSquad * Back at the Barnyard * CBS Schoolbreak Special * Pucca * Spectacular Spider-Man * Poppets Town * The Care Bears * Princess Sissi * Inspector Gadget * Dino-Riders * Jimbo and the Jet Set * The Mystic Knights of Tir Na NOg See also *Friki Category:Children's television networks Category:Friki Category:Fox Networks Group Category:Fox International Channels Category:Rockville International Networks Category:Cartoonverse Television Category:Cartoonverse Television International Category:Splashinis Worldwide Studios Category:Middle Eastern television networks